Stiffy
Stiffy Stiffanie Fool is April Fool's younger sister and half daughter. Character Because she lives without her parents, she just lives with April Fool and her rabbit best friend Nick. Stiffanie is her real name but April Fool wanted to name her Stiffy and now everybody calls her Stiffy. Description She has braces on her teeth, red hair, freckles on her face, a white shirt with red stripes, blue jeans, red shoes with white, green eyes like Remy, she has a magic wand too, but she does not have wings and a crown like April Fool but she can fly anyway. Early Life Her father Mr. Fool was pregnant with April Fool and her parents don't really live in Fairy World. April Fool needed a new job and he was working by Uncle Knuckle's Chuckled Bunker from Fairy World, he was a young adult, and he had no siblings in his childhood. She first appeared in the season 12 episode The Baby Flu, where she is introduced to Timmy the first time. Timmy notifies that she does not have wings and a crown, and thought she was a human child. This fact is observed more in her next appearance in Fairy, or Not, when she is sent to Dimmsdale Elementary School. Remy Buxaplenty Just so happened to be teamed up with Mr. Crocker at the time, and knew that Stiffy really was a fairy. So he spent the entire episode trying to prove that to Crocker, but he thought that his theory was so silly, he didn't even bother checking with his magic detecting devices. Stiffy is also in the Season 20 episode, Fooled!. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:fanon Category:Fairies Category:Female Category:Females Category:Magical Category:Characters Care Bear Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Disney Stiffy and Timmy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Disney stiffy by cookie lovey-d4gak9n.jpg Sharon and Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Sharon and Stiffy 2 by Cookie Lovey.jpg Timmy and stiffy at by xxflippy4lifexx-d3do4ld.jpg Garg Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Wild Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Baby Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Baby Stiffy (fairy).png Stiffy FOP.png Stiffy (fairy).jpg Grown up stiffy and teen louisa by cookie lovey-d6x3j68.jpg Stiffy.png Stiffy and Mudpie by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy and timmy in 1928 by cookie lovey-d2yh4ic.jpg Stiffy The Clown by Cookie Lovey.jpg Timmy Fentom x Stiffy Manson by Cookie Lovey.jpg Werewolf Vicky and Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Sad stiffy by cookie lovey-d6rc2c0.jpg YoungBlood x Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy v s Nick by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy in Blond by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy is angry with nick by cookie lovey-d37k7lg.jpg Stiffy Phantom by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy play tuba by cookie lovey-d3fpu9o.jpg Stiffy in panik by cookie lovey-d45eqq1.jpg Stiffy Speaking Spanish by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy with donkey by cookie lovey-d3gvd2k.jpg Stiffy Mocking Bloom by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy and Paulina by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy and her dad by cookie lovey-d5sdgq2.jpg Stiffy s Lullaby by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy loved christmas by cookie lovey-d5n2emc.jpg Stiffy and her idea by cookie lovey-d3hmqgl.jpg Stiffy s halloween by cookie lovey-d4ca0xu.jpg Stiffy by Wishology by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy s face by cookie lovey-d49mcd6.jpg Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg DR Stiffy Tune up by Cookie Lovey.jpg Anti stiffy wiki bio by cookie lovey-d5scmle.jpg Come to your uncle stiffy by cookie lovey-d5tm7g9.jpg Not so fast stiffy by cookie lovey-d4kkqf1.jpg Kung fu stiffy by cookie lovey-d3aw7v9.jpg Lenny and stiffy by cookie lovey-d4oj8c4.jpg Anti stiffy by cookie lovey-d33ad50.jpg Bunny stiffy by cookie lovey-d3erxdt.jpg Other Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Lulu and stiffy by cookie lovey-d4ne3d6.jpg Wet Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy as Cher by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy and April Fool by Cookie Lovey.jpg stiffy_with_b_day_cake_by_asalover-d8fsaql.png petunia_and_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d8fcg9n.jpg 2_younger_sisters_and_2_older_brothers_by_cookie_lovey-d8c5u8b.jpg arttrade_stiffy_and_antistiffy_by_toongrowner-d3f8wzc.jpg dancing_on_air_by_cookie_lovey-d7x1ayw.jpg stiffy_s_family_by_cookie_lovey-d87fcug.jpg stiffy_and_fedor_art_trade_by_victorvoltfan1-d86b9tv.jpg stiffy_and_cloudy_by_cookie_lovey-d84kc3a.jpg stifferella_by_cookie_lovey-d3fs62l.jpg brother__s_love_by_cookie_lovey-d591a22.jpg a_pony_for_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d7t42po.jpg super_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d4un0zq.jpg Fairly_Odd_Nurse_by_Britishgirl2012.jpg truck_accident_1_2_by_cookie_lovey-d4rpoy0.jpg nick__s_wrong_moment_by_cookie_lovey-d4nhx7x.jpg talking_about_braces_by_cookie_lovey-d4ocg4b.jpg princess_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d87fi90.jpg request_Stiffy_and_Timmy_by_toongrowner.jpg stiffy_in_horsey_land_by_toongrowner-d7xe2s5.png Real_Stiffy2_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg stiffy_fool_by_valichan-d5t2s7x.png sad_fedor_and_baby_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d6if68d.jpg mother_and_daughter_by_cookie_lovey-d6je4g9.jpg stiffy_pony_by_yukarishy-d8fmt4g.png stiffy__cookie_lovey_s_request_by_jumpjivejen-d5m1lbf.png justin_beaver_by_cookie_lovey-d4xrnhz.jpg Stiffy_and_April_Fool_by_Jose_Ramiro.jpg stiffy_and_cloudy_by_cookie_lovey-d84kc3a.jpg Australia____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Australia_2_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__zombies__by_cookie_lovey-d6iutxz.jpg smiley_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d47nhvm.jpg stiffy_profile_by_cookie_lovey-d4rchyw.jpg who__s_the_princess_now__xd_by_cookie_lovey-d48aq0t.jpg Stiffy_fool_oc_fop_sp_style_by_fopdreamer-d4khuii.jpg a_big_hugs_of_the_fools_by_cookie_lovey-d83ofyb.jpg Bunny_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d3erxdt.jpg what_place_am_i_right__by_cookie_lovey-d3bj8u4.jpg Stiffy_by_kaspired.jpg fop__hairy_friends_by_cookie_lovey-d7vy6vr.jpg fop_oc___stiffy_fool_by_bluesundaze-d5ebfoc.jpg fop__here__s_stiffy__by_pjcb12-d4lha05.png happyfamily_by_yukari2125-d7bbfdh.png dancing_on_air_by_cookie_lovey-d7x1ayw.jpg fools_at_the_beach_by_cookie_lovey-d62d5sh.jpg Stiffy_s_2_sides_by_cookie_lovey-d4dok6w.jpg fop__episode_9_by_cookie_lovey-d3ehuxw.jpg Stiffy_in_Old_Cartoons_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg arttrade_stiffy_and_antistiffy_by_toongrowner-d3f8wzc.jpg Stiffy_s_Stamps_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy_in_The_Space_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg trouble_with_the_tongue__huh__by_cookie_lovey-d5pbkhe.jpg Stiffy_Doodles_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg i_adore_you____by_cookie_lovey-d3g6nyj.jpg father_s_day_2013_by_cookie_lovey-d64ri8o.jpg fairy_stiffy_by_kittychan2005-d3lomhf.jpg stiffy_birthday_sketch_by_kittychan2005-d4o2qji.jpg